


Rolling Fields

by MusingsOfSaturn



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfSaturn/pseuds/MusingsOfSaturn
Summary: Eager to explore all that Arendelle has to offer, Anna and Kristoff enjoy a summer’s day in golden fields of wheat.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rolling Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo! Today’s prompt was all about joy, sunshine, and harvest, and this scene came to mind. This little oneshot is set quite soon after the end of Frozen, and well in advance of Frozen II. I imagined that these two hadn’t said “I love you” yet, but they’d been spending some time together and strengthening their relationship before this oneshot takes place!  
> ~ Saturn

Kristoff understood why Anna was so delighted, chatting with enthusiasm as she walked beside him. Well, ‘walked’ wasn’t an entirely accurate description. He walked, and she stopped every few metres to admire something, before realising that Kristoff was still moving and she had to do a funny little run to catch up to his long strides. Then she’d spot something interesting and the process began anew.

Patiently, he was content to let her take as much time as she needed. It was a beautiful day, and he had no responsibilities for the time being (Anna had taken care of that).

She had spent over a decade contained within the palace, not permitted beyond the heavy gates at the end of the courtyard. On her first day of freedom since she was just a child, she had journeyed through a dreadful storm and up the North Mountain, and it seemed as though that had released a deep wanderlust in her that Kristoff was all too happy to help her satisfy.

Together, they’d explored all of Arendelle following The Great Thaw. They’d wandered the traditional streets that she’d seen from her window for years, and she’d greeted every citizen - human and animal - that they’d come across. The cobbles beneath her feet and the sights and sounds of the town had given her a grin that spread from ear to ear, and Kristoff thought that he would go anywhere in the world to see that smile again.

They’d toured the fjords and lakes in the surrounding area, as well as climbed a few of the mountains together as well. The scenery was lush and dramatic, and at some points had rendered her completely speechless. It wasn’t something Kristoff was used to - if there was ever a word that did not describe Princess Anna of Arendelle, it was ‘quiet’. However, her expression was so awestruck and open that her silence wasn’t troubling.

In a bid to restore Arendelle’s relationships with the surrounding kingdoms, Anna had made tentative plans to travel to a few of the closer ones within a few months’ time. Arendelle as a kingdom had been so closed off diplomatically for so long, and Elsa had decided that the princess should be the one to visit; her friendly and honest demeanour would be sure to capture their hearts. Anna was looking forward to the trip, to seeing more of the world, but she was still a little reluctant to travel _quite_ so far when she’d been so contained previously.

Today, they were visiting farmland. It wasn’t what he’d expected her to be interested in, but she’d dragged him to her window and pointed out the golden yellow fields to the west with her face had lit up so brightly that Kristoff thought it might have been treason to deny her a chance to see the vibrant wheat and barley crops up close.

“It’s so _neat_.” She held the plait-like head of one stalk between her fingers, tracing the seeds almost reverently. He let her take her time, pacing between the rows of crops, brushing the plants tenderly beneath her hands. “Kristoff, it’s lovely!” Her skirts billowed around her as she performed a giddy spin, throwing her head back in reverie to the sun.

With an affectionate chuckle, Kristoff took her hand in his. “C’mon, feistypants, we can get a view of the whole field from that tree.” He pointed to a large oak tree at the top of a nearby hill, and she squeezed his hand with hers before letting go to run on ahead. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be right behind her. He always was.

Anna bounded up the hill with the pure energy of a labrador puppy. Unfortunately, much like a labrador puppy, her ability to remain on her feet was a little lacking.

Kristoff cried out her name as she fell to the ground, before rolling back down the hill towards him. Panicked, he ran to meet her, where she was laughing, in a giddy heap of skirts and grass.

“That was so fun! Kristoff, you’ve got to try that!”

Relieved that she was unharmed, he offered her a hand to help her to her feet. She gladly took it, but kept hold when she was upright, before running back up the hill, dragging Kristoff behind her. He stumbled from the surprise, but quickly recovered his balance, shaking his head in slight disbelief that Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle, was currently pulling him behind her to roll down a hill.

“Okay,” Anna panted, beaming up at him when they reached the top. “Follow me!” Then she hurled herself to the ground, stretching her arms in front of her and pointed her toes as she rolled herself sideways back to the bottom.

“I cannot believe I’m doing this,” Kristoff mumbled to himself, before repeating her movements.

It was fun, he had to admit. His head was spinning, and a massive grin came over his face as he saw the world pass him by in a circular blur. At the bottom of the hill, he remained on his back, chuckling softly to himself as he closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the high sun.

“Kristoff.” Anna’s hushed whisper made him open one eye to look at her. She was kneeling beside him, and she placed two hands gently on his chest. Kristoff tilted his chin towards her as she leant down and kissed him softly. “Thank you for coming here today. I know it’s stupid to get so excited about _fields_ , but there’s just so much to see, and so much to take in, and I like seeing all these things with _you_. Specifically. I’m sorry that was- I just, I appreciate you coming with me.”

He smiled at her fondly, wrapping an arm around her waist as she lay down beside him, tucking herself into his side. “Anna, I think I would walk to the ends of the earth, as long as I was walking with you.”

As he lay on his back in the sunshine, with Anna pressed to his side, Kristoff felt his heart seem to swell with a sensation he could only describe as utter adoration. No other person or creature that he’d ever encountered had made him feel this way. He knew he was in love with Anna.

But he also knew that her trust had been betrayed before, and that she was not eager to repeat the mistake of rushing into love too fast. So, for now, he kept his feelings to himself, even as (unbeknownst to Kristoff) Anna was quietly realising the same thing as she lay beside him.


End file.
